Back To School !
by luciecriss
Summary: une rencontre dans une bibliothèque entre Blaine et Kurt pouvant mener a bien plus que de simples révisions... aucun des personnages ne m'appartiennent, loin de la !
1. Chapter 1

voici le premier chapitre, j'espère que ça vous plaira ! n'hésitez pas a me faire des remarques !

* * *

Kurt entra dans la bibliothèque municipale de Lima et alla s'assoir à sa table habituelle pour réviser des examens de fin d'année. Il se leva pour aller chercher un livre, entre deux rayonnages il aperçut une paire de jambes qui dépassait au bout de l'allée.

Il s'approcha et vit le corps qui était rattaché à ces jambes, puis en essayant de voir la tête du jeune homme il ne pût s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Seules quelques boucles brunes s'échappaient d'un énorme livre refermé sur sa tête. Kurt se pencha et secoua l'homme pour le réveiller. Un grognement de satisfaction s'échappa de la bouche de « Blaine », à en juger par le badge de bibliothèque qu'il avait à la ceinture. Besoin d'aide. lui demanda Kurt soulevant le livre qui renfermait la tête du jeune homme. Kurt pu enfin croiser le regard noisette aux reflets dorés de celui-ci et ne pût empêcher quelques pensées des moins catholiques de traverser son esprit devant la beauté et la perfection du corps et du visage du jeune homme qui était maintenant assis. « Il semblerait que je me sois assoupi » dit-il, « cela ne m'était encore jamais arrivé ! » Kurt rigola doucement en voyant les marques de transfert d'encre sur le visage parfait du jeune homme.

Kurt lui tendit sa main pour l'aider à se relever. Lorsque le jeune homme aux allures de dieux grecs s'en saisit, Kurt eu l'impression de ressentir une légère et très agréable électrocution. Une fois Blaine debout Kurt ne pût s'empêcher de remarquer qu'il faisait au moins 20 centimètres de moins que lui. ce qui le fit rire. Il plongea sa main dans son sac en bandoulière noir pour en sortir un miroir de poche qu'il tendit au jeune homme pas encore bien éveillé. Celui-ci eu un hoquet d'étonnement en voyant dans quel état il était. Ses boucles brunes étaient en bataille, ses yeux encore endormis et des traces du livre subsistaient sur son visage. Grâce au miroir de Kurt il pût s'arranger un peu.

Blaine remercia le jeune homme et lui proposa d'aller boire un café avec un sourire timide. Kurt fut contraint de refuser car il devait absolument finir le devoir qu'il avait à rendre en français le lendemain. Le beau brun eu vraiment l'air déçu et alors qu'il quittait la bibliothèque il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule, le faisant sursauter…

* * *

merci de m'avoir lu !


	2. Chapter 2

voici le deuxième chapitre ! j'espère que ça vous plaira !

* * *

Il se retourna et vit Kurt lui tendre un petit bout de papier qu'il déplia. Il y était inscrit un numéro de téléphone. L'adolescent lui dit 'appelle moi' avec un sourire en coin. Kurt passa les trois heures qui suivirent à travailler sur son devoir de français, et en oublia le jeune homme.

Mais une fois rentré chez lui la beauté de Blaine lui revint en tête et il ne pût se concentrer sur autre chose. Il ne réussit même pas à se concentrer sur le dernier épisode de the vampire diaries, une de ses séries préférées. Au moment du repas, lorsque que Carole lui demanda des conseils pour sa tenue du lendemain il fut incapable de lui conseiller quoi que ce soit. Il n'avait que l'Apollon en tête et attendais désespérément son coup de fil. Malheureusement son téléphone ne sonna pas de la soirée, hormis les 12 textos de Rachel à propos de son prochain solo, aux quels Kurt ne daigna pas répondre. Il s'endormit au bout d'un moment, sans avoir pu réentendre la voix de Blaine.

Le lendemain il fut d'une humeur massacrante avec tout le monde et particulièrement ave ses professeurs. Pendant le cours d'histoire il reprit de manière très insolente son prof' sur la date de la bataille de la Somme. Il trouvait intolérable qu'un enseignant puisse faire une erreur pareille. A chaque fois qu'il sentait son téléphone vibrer, il se précipitait dessus, mais le plus souvent ce n'était que le fruit de son imagination.

A la fin de son cours de français, le dernier de la journée, son téléphone sonna, il entendit une voix suave et masculine lui dire qu'il aimait beaucoup ce qu'il portait aujourd'hui. Kurt se retourna immédiatement en cherchant qui pouvait bien lui parler, il parcouru rapidement de couloir des yeux, laissant un blanc au téléphone. Puis il tourna la tête vers la seule direction qu'il n'avait pas envisagée, la porte de sortie du lycée, il aperçut une tête bouclée qui l'observait et qui enfin lui sourit. En comprenant qui c'était, Kurt rougit comme jamais en se souvenant du rêve qu'il avait fait la nuit dernière, ayant comme acteur principale ce beau brun.

FLASHBACK

*des mains partout, chaudes et froides à la fois, à la recherche de la moindre faiblesse de son corps. Ses yeux étaient fermés, contraignant ses autres sens à prendre le pas. Alors chaque sillon tracer par ces doigts brûlants, chaque centimètre carré de peau humidifié par cette langue, chaque souffle chaud contre ses oreilles, chaque coups de reins le faisant heurté les rayonnages de la bibliothèque, provoqué en lui des sensations décuplées. Le bruit des livres chutant, devint assourdissant tandis que l'orgasme approchait amenant les deux amants à se serrer l'un contre l'autre. Leur corps imbriqués tels des pièces de puzzle, chacun soupirant le nom de l'autre au point culminant de leur plaisir.*

Kurt aurait bien eu besoin d'une douche froide pour revenir à ses esprits, mais déjà Blaine avançait vers lui en souriant…

* * *

merci de m'avoir lu ! A bientôt !


End file.
